


Duplicity

by Graceful_Storyteller



Series: Spy!Scream [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Bigotry & Prejudice, Falling In Love, It's Megatron and Starscream what do you expect?, M/M, Spy!Starscream, Sticky, off-screen sticky sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: Good spies are sociable, trustworthy, and beyond reproach in the organisation they infiltrate.Great spies loudly declare themselves leader of the Decepticons.G1 – inspired AU where Starscream was an Autobot spy all along.





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all those making StarPrime content. You know who you are.

1.

There is nothing in the Iacon Academy of Science's charter which prevents flyers from entering. The prohibition is one of those _unwritten_ rules. Everyone knows that flight frames are intellectually inferior and would be unable to keep pace with their grounder colleagues.

It is one of the many reasons Starscream is determined to be accepted to their undergraduate program. He can keep his temper long enough to pass the interview, to jump through all the additional hoops thrown in his way to discourage him. Science has always been his passion and he refuses to be denied his chance to study with the greatest minds of his generation because of his _function_.

2.

Through pure stubbornness and grades which speak for themselves, he is eventually admitted to the Academy. Immediately a new challenge is presented: can he make it to graduation without deactivating any of his fellow students? Or teachers. They do not need to mock him behind his back when practically everyone there believes him to be a _charity case_ allowed admittance to appease the growing tension caused by frame type discrimination. Or, worse, they whisper that he fluttered his pretty wings for the dean whilst making all sorts of lewd promises. Starscream grits his denta against it all. He does not rise to the bait when there are so many waiting for the excuse to expel him. He channels his rage into his studies and, unsurprisingly, ends his first year at the top of all his classes. By then most of his tormentors have grown bored or resigned to the fact he is here to stay. The optics that usually tracked his every confrontation turn away to more amusing targets.

That is when he gets his revenge.

It is nothing grand, nothing like the utter _ruin_ he wishes he could inflict on these small-minded fools. Still, it soothes his spark to see their experiments explode in their faces, rumours spread about their own improprieties, to see a chosen few sent to the medics by thugs who owe Starscream a favour. He also unleashes his infamous wit on those complacent enough to challenge him without witnesses. Nothing beats reducing a Towerling brat to tears with insults alone.

3.

After he graduates the next battle is for his post-graduate degree and sponsorship for his experiments. His victory is no easier for already having proved his superiority to his peers. If anything, the dean and his merry band of morons seem even more reluctant to accept him. Starscream works out why after he blackmails his way into the last remaining place. They had already accepted a flyer into their post-graduate program. Skyfire – a shuttle who seemed to have experienced all the same prejudices as Starscream without falling prey to bitterness and petty vengeance. They instantly become friends.

4.

Skyfire may be more gentle and agreeable than Starscream, but he is no less determined or passionate in his pursuit of knowledge. They swear that they will explore the universe together on the Academy's shanix and Skyfire immediately downloads the necessary forms. He fills them out in triplicate, well aware that he will likely need to shove them into the hands of the dean more than once if they have any chance of succeeding. Starscream, meanwhile, works on updating his leverage. He hands the damning image-captures to the dean along with their proposal, his grin sharper than a Sharkticon's. Their request is unsurprisingly approved not long after.

5.

The next few years are spent exploring beyond the known galaxy. Occasionally, Starscream and Skyfire return to Cybertron to deliver their reports, restock their supplies, and update their funding requests. The rest of the time they are cut off from Iacon and all its prejudices.

They are some of the happiest years of Starscream's life.

6.

Naturally, tragedy strikes. They are flying close to an uninhabited planet when a freak ice-storm interferes with their flight systems and causes Skyfire to crash. Starscream searches for him until his fuel reserves are depleted and he is forced to return to Cybertron. His first action upon landing is to report Skyfire's accident and beg for help in locating him. In his panic he naively believes that the authorities on his home planet are not petty enough to sacrifice one of their own to punish him.

He is wrong.

The Senate dismiss Starscream's story as an elaborate lie to obscure Skyfire's murder. They place him in restraints, familiar faces not bothering to hide their smiles as he is handed over to the Enforcers. All those jealous of Starscream's superior intellect, all those he has insulted, threatened or blackmailed over the years have risen through the ranks while he was off-world and do not hesitate to abuse their power. Without Skyfire's deactivated remains they cannot prove murder, but they can use the power of rumour and insinuation to slowly rip apart Starscream's life. With wide, horrified optics Starscream watches as they use an innocent's accident to ruin him. He is stripped of his degrees, barred from the Academy of Science, left with no job prospects outside of the most menial labour. He is evicted from his home, forced to sell his possessions for fuel. They leave him with no possible means of searching for Skyfire; _they_ are the ones who murder his closest (only) friend.

Rage follows in the wake of betrayal – a rage that cannot be tempered with thoughts of prudence as it was in his Academy days. He wants to destroy them for this, to rip out their sparks and crush them under his heel. He wants to look them in the optic as they and their privileged world _burns_.

When the Decepticon recruiter comes sniffing around his dingy squat for mechs he can charm with tales of _equality_ and _a better world_ and _giving those slaggers what they deserve_ Starscream does not think twice about accepting the invitation to a recruitment rally. That is where he first lays optics on Megatron. A miner turned gladiator turned revolutionary – Megatron orates with skills above his station. He makes Starscream want to pledge his spark to the Decepticon cause, to willingly kneel before someone who a year ago was beneath his notice. When he is asked to enlist he eagerly offers up his designation to Megatron's stoic lieutenant and submits his wings to the Decepticon brand.

It isn't until days later when his anger reduces from a boil to a simmer, when he slowly deduces how much of Megatron's speech was mere rhetoric, that he begins to regret the mess his temper has again gotten him into.

That's when Jazz appears.

7.

“Name's Jazz,” the mech says casually, as if Starscream doesn't have a weapon aimed point-blank between his optics. “No need to introduce yourself; I know who you are. Mind if we put the weapons away? I'd really hate to shove this little old energon blade into your main line and ruin the décor.”

Starscream's spark stutters as he notices the blade hovering just between the gaps in his armour. Jazz is not the amateur assassin he believed him to be. Slowly, Starscream lowers his null-ray and takes a step back.

Jazz's grin widens. “Hey, that wasn't too hard was it?”

Starscream flicks his wings in agitation and snarls, “What do you want Autobot?”

Slowly, as if he has all the time in the world, Jazz puts the blade away and reaches behind him in a satisfyingly strut-bending stretch. His grin doesn't diminish in the least when he looks Starscream dead in the optics and says, “I've got a proposition for you Decepticon.”

8.

“I need a mech on the inside. Someone smart, adaptive, but with a sob story and ruthless streak that will make them blend in real good with the other 'Cons.” He tilts his helm to the side, smile morphing into something almost coy. “Sound like anyone you know?”

“Maybe,” Starscream replies non-committally. “What's in it for me?”

“Heh. Spoken like a true Decepticon.”

Starscream's null-ray begins to charge and Jazz holds his hands up in surrender.

“What's in it for you? How about your old life back? I did a little digging and the charges against you were a bad joke. You help the Autobots and I can wipe them from your record, reinstate you at the Science Academy – with tenure! Get you the best digs and a sweet salary. Make it so that you never have to use _creative persuasion_ to fund your deep-space expeditions. I can even provide you with the resources to find out what really happened to your friend.”

Starscream's spark aches, but he refuses to be swayed. “Such pretty words,” he says sweetly. “Though not as pretty as Megatron's.”

“You're sceptical.”

“Of course I am,” he sneers. “You want me to go deep undercover into the ranks of your enemy to bring you actionable intelligence. Intelligence a mere foot soldier will not be privy to. So in order to get you what you want I will need to climb the ranks, and I doubt Megatron promotes anyone who doesn't pull their weight. I will need to maim and kill Autobots – your comrades – in order to show my worth. What reassurances do I have that when the war ends I will not be tried for war crimes? Or that every scrap of information which proves I'm one of yours won't mysteriously disappear? Disavowing your spies is so much easier than honouring your promises after all.”

Jazz nods. “If the Autobots were led by the Senate you would be correct. They'd burn you as soon as you were no longer useful.”

Unconsciously Starscream's wings sweep back, more than a little taken aback by the blunt honesty.

Jazz drums his fingers against his leg. “Even if it were just me running this op you'd be right to be concerned. I like to think I'm fair, but I have a tendency to get ruthless if it means protecting the bots I care about. I've lived in the morally grey for too long to see rules as more than suggestions.” His visor brightens as he continues, “Luckily for you I've signed this op off with the top bot himself: Optimus Prime.”

Starscream waits for the punchline that doesn't come. “Sentinel finally kicked the bucket then?”

Frowning, Jazz tilts his helm. “You're unimpressed.”

Starscream scoffs. “Of course I am. He's a Prime. I'm sure he's as untrustworthy as his predecessors, who all prided themselves on being more corrupt than the Senate. A truly commendable achievement.”

The spy's fingers resume their thoughtful drumming. “You need to meet him.”

“Who? The Prime?”

Jazz nods. “Yeah. It's the only way you're going to believe me when I say that if Optimus Prime promises your old life back that's exactly what you'll get. Nobody but the most jaded of sparks meets Prime one-to-one and doesn't come away believing that when he promises you all the stars in the night sky he'll deliver.”

Starscream raises an optical ridge, but doesn't question this clearly outlandish assertion.

9.

“This is the new Prime?” Starscream sneers.

“Sure is,” Jazz replies with what Starscream is beginning to suspect is his trademark infuriating grin.

“My name is Optimus Prime,” he says, stepping forward and offering Starscream his hand. Like an equal.

Starscream just stares.

10.

Prime is disgustingly sincere in his concern for Starscream's wellbeing. “I do not like to ask of my Autobots anything I would not be willing to do myself. However, my officers have convinced me of the need for a spy deep in the Decepticon ranks. Please know Starscream that I am well aware of how much I ask of you. You will be forced to live among enemies who would not think twice to execute you if they discovered your true allegiance. You will likely be required to regularly commit acts you find alarming in order to prove your loyalty. You will need to steal, lie, and manipulate. There is a chance you will make friends among the Decepticons and will have the betrayal of their trust on your conscious. You will need to make many sacrifices in order to maintain your cover. You have my word that we will hold none of it against you once the war ends.

“Jazz has briefed me on the false allegations levelled against you by the Senate. I promise that once there is peace again on Cybertron I will do everything in my power to rectify the wrongs done to you. For doing this you will have my eternal gratitude, and any favour you require you will only have to ask.” Prime pauses, his brilliantly blue optics staring straight into the depths of Starscream's spark. “However, I do not wish for you to enter into this because we have backed you into a corner. You can still join the regular Autobot forces. Or if you do not believe my sincerity you can return to the Decepticons. Similarly, I do not want you to become our spy and feel you cannot return to us. If you ever feel you are about to be discovered or that you can no longer live that life then we will think no less of you. I will not deny you what you are owed because you did not deliver results. My gratitude is not conditional on your success. All I ask is for is your honesty.”

11.

Seekers have always been low caste military machines – good for war and little else. In Vos, their home city, there was some degree of freedom so long as you did not stray too far from your original function. Outside of Vos? They were treated with disdain; called savages and worse by ground-pounding morons with wing envy. Really, it was little wonder so many were swayed to Megatron's side.

Yet Prime speaks to Starscream with respect. Although he towers over him physically and could easily use his height to intimidate he doesn't. He radiates calm, assurance, honesty. His gratitude that Starscream would even consider risking his spark for their cause is real.

It would be remiss of Starscream _not_ to ask the leader of the Autobots what he believes they are fighting for. Prime's optics fill with sorrow as he admits that Cybertron is rife with corruption and inequality. He acknowledges that the system is broken and, although he was not the one who broke it, it is his responsibility as Prime to fix it. He confides that he admires Megatron's zeal, but that his extreme tactics will cause more harm than good. Prime has tried to broker peace, but Megatron has already lost sight of his once righteous goals and is quickly descending into a vendetta of vengeance. Prime's goal is to stop Megatron before he starts a civil war that will burn all of Cybertron to the ground.

Prime's oration is just as good as Megatron's. Yet, unlike Megatron, Starscream does not feel the need to kneel before him. His words touch Starscream's spark and inspire it to burn bright – but not with blind fervour. This Prime inspires in a different way. He inspires trust and hope for a better tomorrow. Bizarrely, he makes Starscream want to do better, to _be_ better, to make Prime proud. It's all very suspect, but no matter how hard Starscream tries he cannot locate the trick. Days pass and still he is unable to discover the duplicity in Prime's words. All he finds is a lack of support for Megatron and his cause.

Jazz was right. Even someone as jaded as Starscream cannot help but believe in Optimus Prime.

12.

They decide on a simple arrangement for exchanging information. If Starscream has anything time sensitive or he requires extraction he has a comm code to call with coordinates for a dead drop. Otherwise Jazz, his handler, will be the one to make contact. A coded message with the time and coordinates of the meeting place will be sent and Starscream will attend if it is safe. These check ins will be irregular to avoid suspicion. Starscream will be able to pass on any useful information he has gleamed; Jazz will be able to assess his mental stability.

They do not pretend that the assessment is solely to protect Starscream. They're all well aware it's to make sure he hasn't defected. Or become a liability.

Starscream is confident he won't be.

13.

Jazz jokes that Megatron has a _thing_ for Seekers. He's not wrong, but Starscream is kind enough not to lay the blame entirely at the warlord's feet. Plenty of Seekers had been content not to pick a side until Vos was bombed into the ground. It was only then that they responded to Megatron's rallying cry and flocked to the Decepticons in their thousands. Being military mechs with an already established hierarchy they had slotted near seamlessly into the command structure. Over night the Decepticon Airforce changed from a pitiful number of triple-changers to a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

When Starscream sees the Airforce in its entirety for the first time he is momentarily overwhelmed by the task before him. To get the intelligence Jazz seeks he needs to manoeuvre his way into a command position. A difficult undertaking when so many of his fellows are already trined and have years of experience under their wings. He fears that the only Seekers left will be useless to him. He'll then have to make the choice of trineing regardless or attempting to do the unprecedented and climb the ranks alone.

Luckily for Starscream he finds the perfect partial trine in Thundercracker and Skywarp. They are skilled fliers with Outlier abilities and an eagerness to prove themselves. They also aren't ambitious or domineering enough to insist that one of them be trine leader. At first he is confused as to why they have been unable to find a third. After spending time with them he realises it has everything to do with their winning personalities and embarrassing romance. Starscream can live with both these things if it means having two strong but dim mechs on his wings. They clearly see him as the leader they need as his courtship is blissfully short.

When they take to the air in perfect formation Starscream knows he's chosen right.

14.

One of Jazz's greatest concerns in sending Starscream undercover is the likelihood Soundwave will read his processor and discover his true allegiance. Very few Cybertronians naturally possess a defence against telepathy, but there are techniques one can use to strengthen mental barriers. Starscream reads everything he can get his hands on and practices relentlessly in his downtime. When he is confident in his abilities he stands beside Soundwave and thinks something insulting about the officer. When he receives no reaction he switches to something incriminating about his fellow Decepticons. Soundwave walks away without comment.

Starscream waits for over a fortnight to see if the named Decepticons are punished. To his great relief nothing happens. He repeats his experiment a few more times before feeling secure enough to relax. Unless Soundwave directly challenges him in a battle of mental wills (or has in fact seen through his experiment and is simply biding his time) he is safe.

15.

Starscream is stunned the first time Prime arrives at the check in along with Jazz. He hadn't expected to see the big bot again outside of a battlefield until the war ended. He isn't exactly inconspicuous or built for spycraft; and it is never wise for a leader to leave himself exposed.

Upon reflection, Starscream supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Prime genuinely cares for his soldiers – he would never be satisfied with meeting him only once. It would feel too manipulative to inspire Starscream into joining the cause and then passing him off into the hands of a subordinate. _Of course_ Prime wants to reassure Starscream he is doing a good job. To tell him he worries for him. To let him know that even now he can change his mind if he believes he is incapable of completing his mission.

The sentimentality frustrates Starscream as much as it makes his spark pulse erratically.

16.

At first, the reports Starscream delivers are brief and lacking in critical intelligence. He is too low in the hierarchy to do more than observe the shifting balance of power and repeat the grumblings of the troops. It is embarrassing, turning up to their meetings with so little. Of course, to his handler that embarrassment always takes the form of frustration. It is an emotion Jazz shares, although he is good at downplaying it. He is also keen to stress that Starscream needs to act with caution and not rush into any power plays. It is better that he takes things slow than overreach and expose himself.

Prime, on the other hand, continues to be satisfied with whatever Starscream brings him on the occasions he is able to make an appearance. In some ways that is even more infuriating than failing to meet Jazz's expectations.

It only inspires him to try harder.

17.

Starscream's wings flare aggressively, causing Prime to falter. The familiar fury at having his abilities doubted by an ignorant grounder is a far easier emotion to act on than everything else he may or may not be feeling.

“If you think me incapable then you should just come out and say it Prime! Don't hide behind false concern!”

“My concern is not false,” Prime says softly, soothingly, even as he frowns behind his battlemask. “I also believe you are more than capable of completing whatever task you set your processor to. I am simply-”

“Well then don't treat me like a sparkling!”

“How am I-”

“You keep _fussing_ over me like a creator sending their sparkling out alone into the world for the first time! I keep expecting you to ask if I've made any friends or if the mean Decepticons are making me play alone in the corner.”

Prime continues to frown. “I apologise if I made you think I was questioning your abilities. That was never my intention. I simply wanted to reassure you that your contribution to the war effort is vital and appreciated, but not to the point where you should feel compelled to take unnecessary risks. In future I will refrain from offering such reassurances.”

“Good,” Starscream sniffs, flicking his wings. “I have done a fine job of looking after myself for years; I do not need you to hold my hand.”

The weary groan of old metal causes them to turn as one with weapons charged. Jazz holds up his hands, infuriating grin firmly in place. “No, no, don't mind me. Please carry on this _fascinating_ conversation.” He relaxes further into the nest of broken crates, looking obscenely comfortable. “Seriously, pretend I'm not even here. I want to know how this ends.”

With a disgusted sneer Starscream returns his attention to Prime. “Two Wing Commanders have lost the challenges issued against them and been replaced. Their designations are...”

18.

His years at the Iacon Academy have made Starscream a master of collecting data, recognising the hidden patterns, and forming conclusions. Right now the subject of his observation is Megatron. More specifically, it is Megatron and the relationship he has with his lieutenants. If Soundwave and Shockwave are treated as outliers and discarded from the sample, it is possible to discover what, exactly, Megatron desires in and from his officers. The results are embarrassingly obvious and Starscream wonders why none of his rivals have yet to stumble upon this knowledge.

Megatron is not stupid. He chooses those with intelligence and talent who will offer useful advice and can be relied upon in the field of battle.

Megatron is overconfident. He believes he is superior and is not afraid to promote those who are openly hostile towards him. He loves a challenge and is certain that they will all bow before his might in the end.

Megatron loves control. At the end of a battle it is not the deaths of his enemies which bring him satisfaction but the fact that his plan has come together.

Megatron loves to break things. Datapads and walls and power structures, but especially mechs. The brighter the spark, the greater the opponent, the more satisfaction he gains in crushing it.

Megatron does not take failure well, and is not shy in showing his displeasure. Those who try to justify their actions get hurt; those who stand tall and proud get hurt worse. Those who fight back get deactivated. Only those who grovel and beg his forgiveness are spared damage. If you know your place is at his feet then you survive to fail him again.

By learning from the mistakes of others Starscream puts together his plan to move into Megatron's inner circle.

19.

“Soundwave.”

The Communications Officer pauses, the slight tilt of his helm the only acknowledgement he offers that he is listening. Starscream does not waste the invitation.

“During patrols along the southern boarder I spotted something. I think it might be a staging point for a future Autobot incursion. I was hoping you might review my findings.” He holds out a data slug with a simpering smile that fools nobody. “I'd hate to bother Lord Megatron with information he is already aware of and planning to counteract.”

Soundwave scrutinises him carefully. “Query: Starscream wishes Lord Megatron to know who brought information to Soundwave's attention?”

“Only if you confirm my suspicions,” Starscream replies, not the least bit surprised Soundwave knows his designation.

Slowly Soundwave takes the data slug. “Understood.”

Starscream's smile adopts a vicious edge. Of course he understands. It is well known that Soundwave has no desire for glory, that his only desire is to serve Megatron and the Cause, and that is why he is no stranger to Decepticons coming to him in an attempt to rise through the ranks. The Communications Officer's demeanour may be unsettling but he is unlikely to scrap a mech for wasting his time. Letting him introduce your brilliant idea to Megatron is far smarter than gambling your life by approaching Megatron directly.

It won't be long before Soundwave verifies Starscream's data and Megatron also knows his designation.

20.

A few tactical accidents later Starscream is promoted to Wing Commander along with his trine.

“Nice work,” Jazz says, impressed. “Thought it would take you twice as long to rise this high.”

The only position higher than Wing Commander available to Seekers in the Decepticons is that of the Air Commander. If Starscream can take out the current Air Commander he will become part of Megatron's inner circle. Jazz would be satisfied with that – the information he could gather would be sufficient and he'd join Prime in advocating that he not push his luck. Unfortunately for Prime it isn't luck that has gotten Starscream this far – it's skill. Embedding himself deeper within the Decepticons can only help the Autobots. Unless Prime explicitly orders him to Starscream isn't going to stop pushing himself until he has reached his limit.

Cocking his helm towards said 'bot, Starscream grins. “If this impresses you, just wait until I become Megatron's Second in Command.”

21.

“Who was in charge of planning that last assault on Tarn?”

“That would be Road Flare,” Prime answers, taking a seat in the grit as Starscream transfers data through a hardline to Jazz.

“Tell him from me that he's a moron. Only a moron wouldn't realise that such a glaring security gap was one of Soundwave's traps. Add to that the fact that he tried to exploit it in broad daylight with heavy hitters instead of sending in a covert strike team and it's no wonder those Autobots got their afts handed to them! It's a fragging miracle there weren't any fatalities.”

“I will be sure to pass on your criticisms.”

“Really?” Starscream asks archly.

“Perhaps not using those exact words,” Prime replies, his optics twinkling as if he is smiling behind his mask.

Starscream huffs, looking away before he is infected with Prime's amusement. “You should find somebody more capable to replace him, and then _not_ tell the Decepticon spy who your tacticians are.”

“You're not a real Decepticon though are you?”

“You don't know that for sure. Things might have changed since you last checked in. I could be considering defection at this very moment.” He aims a pointed look at Prime as he adds, “Maybe I should target this Road Flare in our next encounter to prove my point.”

“Maybe you should,” Prime responds easily, “but you won't.” Starscream opens his mouth to object when Prime continues, “You won't because I'm requesting that you don't. Road Flare is not the most confident of mechs and I don't want him shaken by an encounter with a warrior of your calibre.”

Starscream's wings flex at the praise. An intended reaction if Jazz's grin is anything to go by. Not that that makes Prime's words any less sincere.

With sparkling optics Prime continues, “Our tactician is young and will learn from his mistakes. Give him time and I am sure he will come close to matching your high standards.”

“He better,” Starscream grumbles. It vexes him that Prime has learnt to soothe his temper and ego in a way only ever achieved by Skyfire. It is even more vexing how little he minds the clear manipulation.

22.

Eventually Jazz stops attending their meetings. Starscream doesn't ask if he was ordered to stand down or if he simply _knew_ there was something building between his spy and commanding officer and... Stepped aside. Let it play out.

A dangerous game. How does he know that Starscream hasn't turned, that he isn't just stringing them along? Waiting until Prime drops his guard entirely before striking.

An easy thing to do. The fool is far too trusting. Starscream should attempt it just to prove a point. Should step into Prime's personal space, pull out an energon blade, and drive it deep between his armour plating. Show him that Decepticons can't be trusted, not even when they're Autobots at spark.

He _needs_ to do it or Prime will think he is all talk. That the threats he has made, the warnings he has given, are as insubstantial as smoke. Prime needs to know he is more than talk.

23.

His ex-vents stall as Prime retracts his battle-mask. The sight shouldn't affect him like this but it does.

Prime takes Starscream's faceplate in his hands and asks, “May I kiss you?”

The energon blade drops from Starscream's fingers as a wave of emotion crashes over him. He smashes their lip-plates together as he struggles not to drown in the _longing_ , to be dragged down by the strength of his _need_.

When they break apart Prime smiles and says, “I'll take that as a yes.”

24.

Prime's kisses taste of energon rations and desperation. A desperation Starscream shares as he manoeuvres them behind the wreckage of the burned out building and down onto the tarpaulin he'd prepared earlier. He learnt his lesson early on about the sort of questions soot stains on his usually spotless armour cause. It isn't the most comfortable of surfaces to interface on but it is hardly practical to bring a berth with them to their rendezvous, and the walls in these places are in no way load bearing. Another lesson they'd learnt the hard way.

Starscream drags Prime down onto the tarp, his claws hooked into armour seams. Prime's engine rumbles loud in the silence of the deserted city as their mouths disconnect. Starscream snarls, flipping the larger mech onto his back before descending on him like a starving turbofox. Prime welcomes the assault with a sound of pure _hunger_. His hands grasp at Starscream's hip, his jaw, the top of his backstrut, his thigh, the edges of his _wings_.

“Yes!” Starscream hisses, arching into the touch as he launches his own attack on all those secret, sensitive places Prime has been unable to hide from him.

Prime trembles, gasps, “Starscream. _Please!_ ”

Dizzy with desire and power Starscream puts him out of his misery.

25.

“I thought Skywarp was loud and obnoxious, but you're something else,” Thundercracker grumbles, his gaze directed towards the fight below.

Standing beside his squatting trinemate at the edge of the partially collapsed structure, Starscream resists the urge to kick Thundercracker. Behind them the members of Decepticon High Command debate the best way to end the battle. Starscream does not need to look to know that Megatron's optics are trained on him. The weight of that stare has sat heavily on his wings since the skirmish turned in their favour.

With a disdainful sniff Starscream flexes his wings and says, “One day I, Starscream, will be Air Commander of the Decepticons and you won't dare speak to me that way.”

Megatron's gaze burns hotter against his armour. Starscream flashes a smirk over his shoulder. He sees the warlord's optics darken with lust as he turns away. He definitely has the mech's attention now.

26.

“I heard you on the battlefield,” Prime says, his tone both concerned and judgemental. “Insulting the Decepticons, declaring yourself superior, drawing the fire of my troops. I thought spies were supposed to keep a low profile?”

Starscream chuckles. “Not ones who want to progress quickly through the ranks.” When Prime continues to frown, Starscream ex-vents and leans up to press a kiss against his cheek. “I know what I'm doing. Trust me.”

“I do trust you. I just worry that you are exposing yourself when there is no need. The information you bring us is more than sufficient; there is no need for you to progress any further through the Decepticon ranks.”

“Yes there is. I'm not part of Megatron's inner circle. ” He traces the edge of Prime's windscreen with a feather light touch. “Not yet anyway. I've caught his attention and it won't be long until he gets rid of that useless Second in Command.” He presses slow kisses up to Prime's audial. The Autobot trembles, tightening his grip on Starscream's waist. “Imagine how useful I can be when I'm Megatron's right hand mech?”

“I'm imagining it.” Starscream bites down on Primes finial, eliciting a wince. “I'm serious Starscream. I don't see how catching Megatron's attention can be anything other than dangerous. If you become Second in Command he'll expect things from you.”

Starscream pulls back to meet Prime's optics. “Are you jealous?”

“I meant your ideas. He'll want all your intelligence directed into devising ways to defeat the Autobots. Why would I want that brilliant processor playing a more active role in trying to kill me?”

Starscream continues to stare. Eventually, Prime looks away guiltily.

“I may also be a little jealous. It is unfair that I can only steal moments with you when he is able to summon you to him whenever he pleases. I imagine it will only be worse if you become his right hand. It might give him ideas...”

Extending his claws, Starscream grips Prime's chin tight. “He can have all the ideas he pleases. If he thinks I'll pop my panel at his command then I'll rip off his spike and shove it down his intake. I am nobody's pleasure drone.”

The sound of Prime's panel opening is unmistakable in the silence. A charmed smile makes its way onto Starscream's faceplate as he releases the Autobot. He moves in for a kiss, his hand trailing down to caress the equipment bared to him. Prime moans, his helm tilting back to bear his neck cables. “We won't be able to do this when you're Second in Command. There will be too many optics on you,” he mutters as his own optics dim.

“You'd be surprised how incurious Decepticons can be when you threaten to tell Megatron about their secret stash of High Grade.” With a wicked grin Starscream nips at those cables, whispering, “But if you're truly worried that this will be our last rendezvous then I best make it a memorable one, hmm?”

Primes whimpers. “Starscream...”

Starscream doesn't allow him to say anything else until he is finished blowing his circuits.

27.

Starscream can count on one hand the number of lovers he has taken over the vorn. His first was an older Seeker – a beloved mentor he had trusted enough to take his seals. His second was his rival at the Vos War Academy. Their races had always caused the fuel in their lines to pound against their internals and it was almost inevitable that after those races they would fall into berth together. Skyfire was his third. They'd set up camp on an asteroid after flying off course. Knowing they needed to recharge before returning to Cybertron, they had huddled together to conserve heat in the sub zero temperatures. The feel of another mech against them had given their frames ideas. It was light, playful, a way to de-stress. It was something which occurred many times but never led to anything serious.

The desire to interface has never consumed Starscream. Until now.

It is hard to put into words what he feels for Prime. It is something he never felt with his past lovers. He treasures each of his experiences but none of them have ever affected him like this. Even his second, who he would spend hours antagonising before a race, never captured his attention to this degree. Once the race was done, once hate and lust had blurred to create spectacular results, Starscream was able to walk away. He cast the Seeker from his mind with ease until the next race was scheduled.

When it is time for Prime to leave Starscream reaches for an excuse to keep the big bot beside him a moment longer. As he flies back to base he is plagued with memories and the need to turn around. When he has a rare moment alone he offlines his optics and caresses his armour, imagining it is Prime's fingers flirting with his seams. Lying in his berth, the bliss of his overload draining from his frame, his spark yearns for the purr of Prime's engine and the reassuring warmth of his arms.

It is like an addiction. Starscream has always craved control of his frame too much to ever fall victim to the siren song of Syk or circuit speeders, but he has read enough on the subject to know the symptoms. He tries to rationalise that it is the taboo nature of their relationship which has consumed his processor. The sheer scandal of a lowly Seeker not just lying with the Prime as an _equal_ but at times _dominating_ him! There were mechs he'd known in his Iacon Academy days who would have glitched at the news.

The mental image of those entitled afts suffering a meltdown of their logic processors brings a cruel smile to Starscream's faceplate. Attributing his obsession to petty vengeance (amplified by the thrill of real and pressing danger every time they meet) is an easy lie to swallow. Much easier than admitting that it is Prime himself who is wreaking havoc on Starscream's processor. That being the focus of a bot so powerful yet so kind is intoxicating. That Starscream is as equally fascinated and in awe of Prime as the other is of him. That Starscream does not deserve Prime's devotion but covets it anyway like the greedy creature he is.

Starscream has been in the business of lies and deception since long before the war began. One more will not hurt him.

28.

“It seems my Second in Command has been deactivated by the Autobots,” Megatron drawls from his seat upon his throne. “I hope you do not meet the same fate Commander Starscream.”

Down on one knee, his head bowed low, Starscream smirks.

29.

“I'm going to deactivate Megatron and become the rightful leader of the Decepticons,” Starscream announces over morning fuel.

Thundercracker chokes on his energon as Skywarp spews his into Thrust's faceplate.

“Are you insane?” Thundercracker hisses once he's recovered. “Why would you say something like that?”

“I just thought I'd give you fair warning,” Starscream replies casually, hiding his smirk.

It's almost too easy.

30.

What Starscream will never admit to Prime is that he loves to play the game. It is no chore to drape himself in lies and move the pieces about the board. To choose which Decepticons will flourish and which he will sacrifice to Megatron's wrath. He enjoys the plots and feels true satisfaction when he vanquishes a foe. The challenge of maintaining his cover as he rises up the ranks provides a rush unlike any other.

These are not sentiments Prime will approve of (even though they are the reasons Jazz chose him for this mission) so Starscream does his best to hide this side of himself. Luckily for him Prime can be wilfully blind at times. He is pacified by Starscream's explanation that everything he does is for the cause. Which isn't completely untrue. What he is doing helps the Autobots. He just doesn't see why he can't do things for himself as well. Starscream deserves to rise to the top. He is the best the Decepticons have to offer and he deserves the recognition. He's a good multitasker; he can easily gather intelligence on the enemy and stroke his ego at the same take.

31.

Another intelligence leak that leads to a failed raid and once again Megatron does not even pause to consider it was Starscream.

32.

It starts with threats. The occasional backhand when he lets his mouth run away from him. Starscream doesn't let it throw him. The risk of this happening was there when he devised his plan. Just because Megatron is slowly experiencing less and less reservations about hitting his subordinates does not mean his strategy is failing. So long as he shows the proper amount of contrition Megatron still stops short of dealing any real damage. A sore jaw is nothing compared to the wounds he has taken in battle.

33.

Starscream knows he is an invaluable asset to the Decepticon cause. His ideas and inventions have brought almost as many victories as his intelligence leaks have created defeats. However, he knows that is not the reason why his tenure as Second in Command has been far longer than any of his predecessors. Many of those who came before him also had a gift for tactics and a devastating presence on the battlefield. Where they failed and he has succeeded is simple: they were unable to keep Megatron's attention.

The warlord is drawn to sparks which burn bright. For centuries they dance around each other, Megatron indicating his interest and Starscream politely declining. When it is clear the thrill of the chase is starting to wan for Megatron Starscream tries to assassinate him. A half-sparked attempt which ends with a fusion cannon pressed to Starscream's helm. The Seeker begs for his life, his optics wide with fear. Megatron releases him and he falls to the floor, platitudes and promises streaming from his lip-plates. The warlord lets him live, curious as to what Starscream's next move will be. The Seeker refuses to disappoint. He bides his time, waiting until Megatron has convinced himself that he has broken his plaything, before initiating his next attempt. The joy Megatron exudes as he tries to squeeze Starscream's helm from his body is wrong in so many ways. Yet, it is all according to plan.

Before long they fall into a routine. Megatron grows bored, Starscream offers him an outlet for his frustrations, the Seeker begs so pretty Megatron cannot resist keeping him online to fuel his control kink. Rinse and repeat.

It is hardly ideal, but it is a storm Starscream can weather. His punishments are laughable for the crimes he has committed. Megatron's mix of hate and lust mean that he will always stop short of disfiguring or deactivating his favourite toy. Starscream just has to hold on until the Autobots win the war.

Hopefully that will happen before Megatron grows tired of their game.

34.

They crash land on Earth and everything becomes a hundred times _worse_.

35.

When they discover Skyfire, alive, Starscream experiences a brief moment of panic. His friend cannot stay here. He does not belong with the Decepticons. As soon as they realise he is a soft-sparked sap they will tear him apart. Megatron will likely torture him, a new way to torment Starscream in their battle of wills which is becoming increasingly toxic.

Luckily for Starscream the Autobots arrive on the scene just in time to scupper Megatron's plan and provide a convenient means of removing Skyfire from the warlord's reach. It isn't easy to get the timing perfect, but somehow Starscream manages it.

He orders Skyfire to execute the prisoners knowing the shuttle will never pull the trigger. He drags out their argument over the matter just long enough for the Autobots to activate their hologram technology before 'executing' them himself. When Skyfire objects he turns down the setting on his null-rays and shoots his friend. The look of betrayal in Skyfire's optics is like a punch to the fuel tank. Starscream pushes down his regret, the pain he feels knowing he has destroyed a friendship he has always held close to his spark, and walks away.

The shuttle's refusal to execute defenceless prisoners will endear him to the Autobots. They will take care of him until Prime arrives. He and Jazz will know Skyfire's designation and understand Starscream's actions. They will honour his wishes and take Skyfire with them. They will protect him in all the ways Starscream cannot.

36.

“Megatron has fallen! Now I, Starscream, lead the Decepticons!”

37.

Another failure, another beating.

Megatron's delight at putting dents in his plating seems to be growing, and he already enjoys the beatings to an obscene degree. It has reached the point that Starscream half suspects Megatron _wants_ him to fail so that he has an excuse to lay hands on him. The desire the warlord has always had for his frame has been perverted into something truly vile.

Starscream's mission isn't, and never has been, to kill Megatron. He is a spy, not an assassin. That does not mean he has not thought about killing the maniac. In the beginning it was for Prime's sake. The longer the war dragged on the more the deaths weighed on Prime's conscious. Without Megatron to unite the Decepticons they would collapse under their own infighting. The Autobots would soon claim victory.

Starscream use to want to kill Megatron for Prime. Now he wants to do it for his own sake.

38.

“What kind of commander treats his Second like that?”

“Don't.” Starscream jerks his faceplate out of Prime's hands. He steps back, pinning the larger bot with a hard stare. “We can either talk about Megatron and the war, or we can 'face. Choose.”

Prime meets his stare and for a moment Starscream worries he will force the issue. Luckily for him Prime breaks first, his vents cycling in frustration. “Fine. You win. This time.”

39.

Due to the sheer volume of dents and scratches he receives it is inevitable that Starscream will miss a few when preparing for his rendezvous with Prime. It is similarly inevitable that, due to the nature of their relationship, the Autobot always manages to find them. In the beginning Starscream brushes aside Prime's concern by explaining them away as battle damage. As time progresses that excuse ceases to fly.

A thumb circles a spot on Starscream's back and the Seeker bites back a hiss of pain. Megatron had swatted him forcefully back into a wall not long before he left. His hope the assault wouldn't leave a mark was clearly in vain.

Prime does not mention his reaction as he moves to caress a different part of Starscream's armour. He has been conditioned not to question the damage. Starscream has never been good at letting other people care for him and he has only become more defensive since they arrived on Earth. If Prime points out the danger he is in he might start to believe him and Starscream has come too far to quit before he has completed his mission. So Prime keeps his mouth shut, determined not to be the one to ruin the fleeting time they have together, as his protective fury burns as brightly as the spark hidden beneath his armour.

Starscream offlines his optics and focuses on the familiar purr of the engine beneath his audial. It is easier to live in denial this way.

40.

It turns out that Prime's patience is not infinite. Eventually he puts his foot down and _demands_ that Starscream return to the Ark with him. The Seeker refuses. He says he is fine, the Autobots are close to victory, he just needs to distract Megatron for a little longer, he can do this, he has a plan-

“Frag your plan!”

Starscream's optics cycle wide. He's never heard Prime curse. Or raise his voice outside of a battle.

For once unable (or unwilling) to control his temper, Prime rages, “I have respected your wishes, have kept my peace even though every time we parted ways I feared that it would be the last time I would see you. I cannot count the number of nights I have been unable to recharge due to worry, or begin to describe how hollow every victory over the Decepticons has become because I _know_ that while my troops celebrate you are at that moment being punished for _Megatron's_ inability to lead. I am sick and tired of you putting yourself needlessly in harm's way.”

Reflexively, Starscream drags a sneer onto his faceplate. “I am _so sorry_ to hear that. It must have been s _o hard_ for you. Not as hard as it was for me to get up after Megatron shot out my legs, but still...”

Prime's eyes turn white with fury. “ _You_ are the one who put yourself in a position to let him do such a thing. Repeatedly!”

“For the good of _your_ cause!”

There is ice in Prime's voice as he says, “Your intelligence is mostly reactionary and has not led to an Autobot victory in years. Your contribution to _my cause_ is no longer what it once was. Any decent spy would have realised this by now and asked for an extraction. They would have seen that showing their true colours would do more to destabilise the enemy than whatever strategy they are currently employing. The only reason you remain with the Decepticons is because you are blinded by your ego. You're too proud to admit that this _great plan_ you devised to control Megatron _isn't working_. It hasn't worked in a long time Starscream! You're just a sparring drone Megatron has a particular fondness for abusing, and you need to get out before he grows bored and deactivates you!”

Without thinking Starscream's null-ray comes to life and he fires on Prime.

There is silence as they both slowly take in what has happened. The force of the blast might have knocked Prime on his aft but the damage is in no way permanent. If the larger bot was a Decepticon neither party would have been surprised by the attack. However, Prime is not a Decepticon. Neither, technically, is Starscream. He's just an Autobot who has been under cover too long and is feeling called out.

Deep down Starscream knows he should apologise; to his lover, to his superior. The part of him that still remembers how to think rationally knows that he has proven Prime's point and should submit to the order to return home. However, the part of him that is too furious over being questioned and too terrified of rejection if he shows weakness refuses to let the words pass his lip-plates.

Starscream chooses to leave before he says or does something else he regrets.

41.

Prime sends Jazz in his place to the next meeting. And the next. And the next.

Jazz doesn't try to convince Starscream to leave the Decepticons, but his general demeanour makes it clear he believes Starscream has lost perspective and shouldn't be in the field.

Starscream doesn't bother to rendezvous with the Autobots again.

42.

Angry, betrayed, Starscream considers doing the one thing he swore he never would. Standing in front of Megatron's private quarters he tells himself he isn't planning to do this to hurt Prime. This is just another scheme, a way to get Megatron to lower his guard. Give the slagger what he's always wanted so that Starscream can rip out his spark and end the nightmare.

He turns away. Even Starscream can't sell that lie to himself.

43.

He misses Prime.

The realisation shouldn't shock him, not after the millennia of longing he has endured, yet somehow it still does. Starscream feels his absence in the same way he felt the absence of his arm that one time Megatron ripped it off. An emptiness where something vital should be.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realise this is what love is. To admit for the first time that he loves Optimus Prime with his whole spark. With that rare moment of insight comes guilt. He was the one who chased Optimus away. If only he could have controlled his temper (and ambition, and pride) Optimus wouldn't be refusing to see him. He wouldn't think that Starscream has turned against him. He would still believe that Starscream is a spark worth saving.

Every time their optics meet during a raid it is painfully obvious that Optimus believes him to have abandoned not just him but the Autobot cause as well. The betrayal that flashes across his faceplate is undeniable and reinforced by the lethally sharp smile Jazz reserves just for him. It cuts Starscream deep – not that he is able to break character and show it. He'd give anything to let them know that they are wrong about him, but he also knows that they (quite rightly) won't believe a word he says. Somehow he needs to _show_ them that his loyalty remains to Optimus' dreams of peace and equality. He also needs to say sorry for pushing them away when all they wanted to do was help. Optimus doesn't deserve this pain, not when his only crime is loving Starscream and treating him far better than he deserves.

Unfortunately, just because the intent is there doesn't mean that the plan is. Every scheme he devises he instantly rejects. Either it will not properly express everything he needs to say, or Megatron's very presence will ruin everything.

In the end it all comes back to one simple conclusion – Megatron must die.

44.

It's not that Starscream is _bad_ at assassinations – it was one of the prime methods he used to achieve the coveted title of Second in Command. He wouldn't be where he is today if he didn't know how to take out a political rival. Still, for some reason, Megatron - that sorry sack of bolts - just won't _die_!

45.

He can feel his sanity slipping. Isolated, trapped in a prison of his own making, he knows it won't be long before he cracks.

46.

Starscream has never had the best relationship with his trine. They have never understood his need to provoke Megatron, and to him they have always been a means to an end. Still, there is enough of a bond between them that they realise something has changed. After another failed raid they visit him in the Medbay and offer to listen if he wants to talk about what's bothering him. In their own gruff, socially awkward way. Starscream snarls at them and orders them to leave him be. It isn't until later, as he stands before his cold, empty berth that he starts to regret his actions.

47.

“What do you want 'Screamer?”

Starscream stares into Skywarp's sneering faceplate and wonders if he's making a mistake. Still, he reaches into his subspace and pulls out three small cubes of confiscated High Grade. “It's no fun drinking alone.”

Skywarp's expression flickers. “Is this a trick? Because if you think that's all it will take to get us to turn on Megatron-”

“It's not that.” He stares at the cubes, struggling to articulate what he wants from them. “This planet does things to your processor. Makes you obsess about all the wrong things. I was hoping we could talk about... About the War Academy. I'm sure you have some great stories about the pranks you use to pull.”

For a long moment Starscream expects to be told to frag off.

“Okay. Come in.”

Starscream can't stop his wings from expressing how grateful he is that his peace offering has been accepted.

48.

In his loneliness, in his need to make a connection, Starscream accidentally grows attached to the Decepticons and the Cause. They're morons, but that doesn't mean there aren't some good sparks among them. When overcharged some of them have shared stories which make Starscream pause. A lifetime of abuse and degradation, of being second class citizens, have made them rightfully angry – just as he was. Empathy has never been Starscream's strong suit but he is not without a spark.

It reminds him that this war is not about right and wrong. It's about Megatron's ego and the false promises he made. It's about stopping him and the psychopaths who only want destruction. If Starscream can just take them out then the other Decepticons can have the equality they desire. Then there can be peace.

49.

At last the stars align and Megatron falls in battle.

The Decepticons retreat with his frame, the Constructicons already starting on his repairs. It is a scenario so familiar that at first Starscream thinks nothing of it. He stations himself in the command centre, attempting to restore some semblance of order to this miserable faction. All the while he waits, wings high and tense, for a repaired Megatron to stride through the doors screaming his name. He doesn't doubt that their glorious leader will find some way to blame him for this debacle.

Eventually his limited patience fails him and he strides into the Medbay demanding to know what is causing the delay. What he sees freezes him in his tracks. Megatron's frame is scrap, his spark guttering in the protective cradle it has been placed in. Soundwave vibrates with suppressed rage as Hook cowers. The closest thing they have to a medic glances at Starscream before continuing to explain that there is nothing more he can do. Megatron's spark has been damaged too severely – there is no recovering from this type of injury. It would be kinder to simply let him extinguish than prolong his suffering.

After a long moment of silence Soundwave turns to Rumble. “Call Shockwave.”

A hysterical laugh bursts from Starscream's vocaliser. He leaves the Medbay so that nobody sees the _relief_ which courses through him. Shockwave will do his best but there is no way he can reverse this. Soundwave, he is sure, will be loyal to the bitter end – and it will be bitter when the Communications Officer finally fails his Master. Not that Starscream cares; not when Megatron's immanent death is a forgone conclusion. He has more important things to think about, like his coronation. It will be a lavish affair full of High Grade and good humour. The Decepticons will be happy to forgo rationing, even if it is to celebrate the death of their leader and Starscream's ascension.

Then comes the hard part.

50.

Two weeks after his coronation (and one day after Megatron is officially pronounced deactivated) Starscream summons his officers for their first official war council. He makes his usual dramatic entrance exactly nine minutes after the meeting was scheduled to start, cape swirling out behind him as he takes his new place at the head of the table. The fear in the air is palpable as half the command staff stand to show their respect, panic, then sit back down. The other half are either too worried he overheard them complaining about him to move, or are too busy attempting to peel his paint with their glares. He tries not to take it personally.

“I know Megatron liked to start these meetings with a rousing speech about crushing the Autobots, besting Prime, glory to the cause etcetera, etcetera; but if it's all the same to you I'd like to get straight down to business.” There is time only for the commanders to share a bemused glance before Starscream flicks a datapad towards each of them. Starscream switches on his own datapad and continues, “No objections? Good. The information before you outlines my plan for our first raid. Our objectives are twofold. First: the celebration of my glorious rise to power has left our energon stores in need of refilling. We need to restock if we don't want to starve ourselves into deactivation. Second: the Autobots require a show of force to let them know we are as deadly a foe as we were under Megatron's command. As such this won't be a hit and run; we're going to stay and fight until the Autobots remember why they fear the Decepticon symbol. After that we'll retreat with the energon we've acquired. We'll allow a week for the dust to settle and repairs to be made; and then we're going to offer the Autobots the terms under which we'll accept their peace negotiations.”

As anticipated, chaos erupts at his announcement.

“What the frag-”

“I always knew you were a coward-”

“This is the stupidest thing I've ever-”

“You've lost it if you think we're going to surrender to the Autobots!”

After allowing the officers a moment to vent, Starscream fires his null-ray at the ceiling. Quiet returns to the war room.

“Are you idiots going deaf!? Did I _say_ we were going to surrender? What I _said_ was that we were going to offer the Autobots the terms under which we _might_ consider allowing them the opportunity to join us in returning Cybertron to its former glory.”

“Still sounds a lot like surrender.”

Starscream gives Onslaught a withering look. “It's not. If this raid,” he taps the datapad, “goes as I've planned then the Autobots will believe that our change of leadership has not lost us any momentum.  _In fact,_ they'll see it has strengthened us as we no longer follow an idiot more interested in his measuring contest with Prime than actually doing what is best for the Decepticons. They will become disheartened by the thought that this war could drag on for another four million years. They will  _jump_ at the opportunity to give us whatever we ask so that they can return to their dull civilian lives.

“I want you to know that I do not suggest this lightly. I have been considering the best course of action for the Decepticons for awhile now. Without Megatron we do not have the fire-power to achieve a comprehensive victory. We will spend the rest of our long lives whittling down the numbers on both sides until our species is practically extinct. Or, worse, the Autobots use their relationship with the humans to starve us out. Even with rationing we were struggling to ensure there was enough fuel to go around. I can provide better strategies than Megatron ever could and lead more successful raids, but that would mean remaining on this horrible organic planet when we have the opportunity to return home. Is that what you want? To stay here, live on rations and carry out raids on the humans, instead of returning to Cybertron and working to rebuild our home? Because I personally would be willing to forswear vengeance for past sins and concede this planet to the Autobots if it meant fresh fuel daily and Cybertron as it was always meant to be: a world governed by laws _we_ wrote.”

There is silence as they all consider Starscream's words.

Starscream switches off his datapad and rises to his feet. “Think over my proposal and look over my plans for the raid. Meet back here tomorrow with any questions or suggested alterations.” Snidely he adds, “Or, if you geniuses have any better ideas on how we kill Prime and cripple Autobot High Command, then bring them for _consideration_.”

With that Starscream sweeps out of the room, his cape billowing imperiously behind him.

51.

The raid goes exactly as Starscream planned. The Autobots take casualties, the Decepticons take energon, and the chatter following the battle is that Megatron's deactivation has only tipped the balance of power in the Decepticons' favour.

Finally, luck is on Starscream's side.

52.

Starscream stands tall and proud as Soundwave opens a secure channel to the Autobots. Optimus' suspicious faceplate appears in the centre of the main screen. “What can I do for you Starscream?”

“As you well know the leadership of the Decepticons has fallen to me. Our last battle was but a taste of what you can expect from the Decepticons now that we are no longer hindered by an incompetent fool of a leader. We are perfectly capable of crushing you Autobots and bringing the universe to its knees.”

As expected, Optimus' patience is quick to evaporate. He glares into the camera as Starscream inspects his claws.

“However, I have decided to be merciful. There is no glory in besting such a pitiful enemy. If you wish to surrender I promise to make the process as painless as possible.”

“You know that is never going to happen Starscream.”

He ex-vents heavily, as if greatly put upon. “That is disappointing to hear. I would have made a magnificent lord and master. I would have treated the Autobots far better than the Decepticons were treated before the war. But if you are uninterested in seeing the glory of my reign...” He clasps his hands behind his back, staring Optimus dead in the optic. “Then I suggest we form a coalition government. Decepticons and Autobots working together to revive Cybertron. If we combine our resources I believe it is an achievable goal. We can leave this mud ball behind and begin again on a world intended to support our species.”

There is silence as Optimus resets his audials. “Are you... Is this your way of starting peace talks?”

“It is.” He offers up a smile as sharp as an energon blade. “Is this your way of accepting them?”

Optimus looks as if he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. Or both. Out of sight of the camera, the rest of the Autobots bearing witness to this historic event are all shouting at once, making it imposable to tell what is actually being said. Not that Starscream cares. There's only one 'bot whose opinion he cares about.

Eventually Optimus clears his vocaliser and silence falls on the other end of the call. “If this is a sincere attempt at peace then I fully intend to reciprocate. Kindly allow me some time to discuss with my officers what we would want out of such talks. I will contact you when we have a list of suitable locations to begin the process of finally ending this war.”

“You have until tomorrow. This is going to be a tedious process and I'd rather not drag it out. If we do not receive your call I will assume that you have changed your mind and _want_ my army to dance on your greying frames.”

“I understand,” Optimus says carefully. “We will speak again tomorrow Starscream.”

The call ends and Starscream tries to calm the emotion he feels at seeing the hope in Optimus' optics.

_Not yet._

53.

Creating a treaty that is acceptable to two sides who have been at war for millions of years is, unsurprisingly, a mammoth task. Most meetings end with the majority of participants (especially Starscream) ready to commit creative, grisly murder. Only Optimus and his stupid, spark-searing blue optics stay his hand with the reminder of why he is subjugating himself to this torture.

54.

He waits for the perfect moment to drop his bombshell. Tempers are running high, Prowl seconds away from flipping the table; Starscream senses it is time to strike.

Leaning back in his chair he says, “It seems we are at an impasse. Unless, of course, someone devises an ingenious way to ensure both sides honour all the terms of a treaty we can actually manage to agree on.”

“Is that somebody you?” Jazz asks playfully.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it is.” Picking imaginary dirt out of the joints of his fingers, Starscream continues, “The other day Skywarp was watching this ridiculous human drama and it reminded me of an ancient Cybertronian tradition. Obviously we'd need to update it – a strict adherence to prejudicial and ridiculous ancient traditions being the thing that got us into this mess in the _first place_ – but I do believe with a few tweaks both sides could be satisfied enough to-”

“Just spit it out 'Screamer!”

Sending a glare in Ironhide's direction, Starscream slowly places both hands on the table and leans forward. He makes sure to enunciate every word carefully. “I suggest we make a Decepticon the Prime's Consort.”

Silence so intense you could hear a pin drop descends on the assembled mechs.

Eventually Optimus clears his vocaliser. “That is certainly an...innovative idea Starscream. Who would you nominate to fill the Consort position?”

A smirk slowly slides across Starscream's faceplate. “Me.”

Emotion flashes through Optimus' optics and it takes everything in Starscream not to break character.

“Suggestion: take recess to discuss proposal.”

Optimus jumps, taken off-guard. “Yes, of course. We'll give you the room.”

He stands, and the rest of the Autobots follow their leader out into the corridor. The Decepticons immediately descend on Starscream.

“Have you lost your mind?!”

“You're willingly going to bond with a _Prime_?!”

“I always knew you were a size queen, but there must be easier ways to get some!”

Amongst the uproar Soundwave is worryingly quiet. Starscream's gaze lingers on him as the other Decepticons use up the last of his patience. “That's it! Everyone but Soundwave out!”

“But-”

“ _I said get out!”_

His officers reluctantly leave the room, most of them still muttering under their breath about how he has finally cracked. Starscream ex-vents heavily in order to ground himself. He has little doubt that at least one Decepticon will have his audial pressed up against the door; he needs to speak softly if he wants this kept private.

Calm again, Starscream turns to his second. “You have something to say Soundwave?”

Soundwave nods. “War: continued too long. Peace: desired. Treaty with Autobots: necessary to achieve objectives. Desire to integrate with Autobots: negligible.” He pauses, helm tilting to the side. “Consort: spark-bonded to Prime. Spark-bond: eternal. Sacrifice: great. Starscream: selfish, not self-sacrificing. Reason for suggestion: unclear.”

“Because it needs to be done.” Relaxing back into his chair, Starscream attempts to articulate his plan in a manner which will satisfy the other. “We have the makings of a solid treaty, but neither side believes the other will honour it, which makes it worthless. If we are to rebuild Cybertron, our home, we need to trust each other at least that far. I've run through alternative strategies and this is the best of a bunch of bad ideas. The Autobots love their Prime and won't do anything to harm him – either by attempting to assassinate me or by breaking a treaty he clearly supports. I, selfishly, will never try to deactivate myself to take out Prime and the Autobot leadership. Seeing as this was my suggestion the Autobots should also be reassured of my dedication to the treaty and that, with your help, I will ensure the rest of the Decepticons follow my lead. Your loyalty to the Cause is infamous – if you back me on this everyone will know this isn't me _defecting_ or something equally ridiculous. They'll know it's a solid plan and will be discouraged from becoming would-be assassins.” He pauses before adding slyly, “Unless this is your way of volunteering to take my place? Do you want to save my spark by bonding with Prime or one of his officers? I'm sure they'd be open to the substitution, _especially_ Jazz.”

Soundwave stares unmoving at him.

Starscream groans, rubbing at his optics and allowing his weariness to show. “This was my idea Soundwave. Ending the war, returning to Cybertron with the Autobots – all of this came from me. It needs to succeed. I can't fight the Autobots and every moron who thinks they would make a better leader at the same time. If I don't find a way to create a peace the Deceptions can live with I'm as good as dead. I'm not going to let that happen. If that means I have to bond with Prime then so be it.” He ex-vents and shoots his second a lop-sided smile. “I survived Megatron; I'm sure I can survive this. How bad could it be? I bet Prime's too much of a coward to lay hands on me and risk the treaty. In fact, I'd wager he'll be eager to spoil me like a good bonded mate should. Fresh energon, treats, the best accommodation with a real oil bath, wing-rubs on demand...” His expression turns thoughtful. “Prime's got a nice frame too. Big and powerful, just the way I like them. Plus he's shown willingness to take directions. So long as he isn't hiding any deformities under that battle mask I doubt I'll need to go looking elsewhere for interfacing partners. Once I convince him that his Consort deserves an equal standing in our new society I'll practically have everything I ever wanted.”

Starscream is dragged out of the pleasant daydream he unwittingly slipped into by Soundwave making a sound that could almost be mistaken for laughter.

“Soundwave: correct. Starscream: selfish. Also incorrigible.”

Surprised and delighted, Starscream releases his first genuine laugh in what feels like centuries. He doesn't attempt to contradict his second.

55.

The Autobots return to the table flustered and unhappy. The exception, of course, is Jazz. He flashes a subtle thumbs up as he takes his place beside Optimus. Starscream is more than a little relieved. At least one person is happy for them.

56.

After a gruelling final session of negotiations the power-sharing treaty is, at long last, agreed. The document is signed by all the officers present, except for Starscream and Optimus. Their signatures will be added after their bonding ceremony, an essential component of the treaty. A copy of the document is given to each party to be circulated amongst their troops (so that there can be no confusion regarding what is expected of them) and the meeting is adjourned.

As Starscream moves to catch Optimus' attention Jazz sidles up beside him. “Mind if I have a few words in private?”

“Can't you threaten me in public like the rest?”

Jazz smiles up at him, unmoving.

“Very well,” he grumbles, not needing to fake his annoyance. He waves off Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticon contingent before spitting out an impatient, “What?”

Still smiling, Jazz hoists himself up onto the nearest table. “Just thought you might like to know that the Boss Bot and I are planning to read the rest of the gang into the op tonight.”

Starscream pauses, slightly taken aback. “Why?”

“Prime doesn't like keeping secrets. He also doesn't like his oldest friends being mad at him for being a 'self-sacrificing fool'. He's hoping this new information will lessen the tension in command meetings.”

Humming non-committally, Starscream says, “I'm surprised you're letting him increase the circle of trust.”

Jazz shrugs. “These bots are good at keeping secrets. I don't see the harm in letting a few more people know the truth now that the treaty is in place.” He tilts his helm, appraising Starscream from behind his visor. “In all honesty, I thought Prime would have spilled the oil back when he was trying to get everyone on-board with your bonding plan. Would have made it much easier for him to sell.”

Starscream flexes his wings. “He wanted to know if they could put aside a million years of enmity to do what was necessary for peace.”

Jazz nods. “That's what I'm thinking. If even the officers were that hung up over your badge then there was no chance of Autobots and Decepticons integrating. We'd have had to come up with a new strategy. Most likely we'd have had to divide Cybertron in half and enforce strict segregation. Fine in the short run, but it wouldn't have done anything to lessen the tensions and stop another war from igniting.” His visor flickers as he grins. “Luckily for all Prime was able to wear them down with logic and those big blue optics of his.”

Starscream nods, well aware of the power of Optimus' optics. “Are you going to tell them about my history with Optimus?”

“The plan is to save that little surprise for later. However, you know as well as anyone how easily plans can go awry.”

Starscream forces himself not to react to the dig. Instead he waits a moment before adding with a smirk, “Do you have any spare invitations to this meeting? I'd love to be there to see Ironhide's reaction to the big announcement.”

Jazz laughs. “As fun as it'd be to indulge your curiosity, I'm afraid it's a closed event. You'll have to wait for the fallout with everyone else.”

“Pity.”

Still chuckling, Jazz pushes himself off the table. “Tell you what - I'll see if I can't sneak a camera in there, just for you.” The spy's visor flashes in his version of a wink as he heads towards the exit. “Thanks for the word Starscream. We should share the next one over High Grade - my treat.”

“Jazz.”

The spy stills, glancing back over his shoulder.

“I appreciate that you don't hold grudges.”

For once Jazz's smile looks almost genuine. “I'm not going to stand here and pretend I ain't still mad about what happened, or that things wouldn't be different if we weren't about to bring about the end of a war that's lasted far too long. But that's the situation we're in so, as the humans say, I can either like it or lump it. And hope that my friend's choice will make him happy, because after all he's been through he deserves to have some good things happen to him.” He pauses, helm tipping contemplatively. “I think maybe you do too.”

Unable to think of anything to say to that, Starscream remains silent as Jazz leaves him to his thoughts.

57.

Starscream has never been the type of bot who wastes time dreaming of the perfect bonding ceremony. Mostly because for the longest time he'd struggled to imagine finding anyone with whom he'd ever want to commit such an intimate act. However, now that he has he doesn't wait for permission to begin organising a truly lavish affair. He knows exactly what he wants and isn't afraid to bully both Decepticons and Autobots into executing his vision. They respond with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

58.

It turns out it is somewhat difficult to manage a faction of bored, traumatised warriors and organise a bonding ceremony at the same time. As soon as Starscream sets aside time to work out the seating arrangement or the broadcasting rights he is called upon to scream at the idiot who got into a brawl with an Autobot, or who shot a fellow Decepticon for flirting with an Autobot, or who has a very warped interpretation of the order to 'stay out of trouble'. Starscream might know what he wants for the ceremony but there are always details which need refining.

Things run much more smoothly when Prowl volunteers to help. Apparently the information Starscream passed to Jazz during the war was an invaluable tool that helped the tactician design some of his most successful strategies. Being the best of Jazz's mysterious sources has somehow translated into Starscream now being one of Prowl's favourite bots. The Seeker does not complain about this, especially not after he watches Prowl _decimate_ the red tape he'd been wading through for days.

After Prowl the rest of Optimus' officers approach Starscream one by one to offer their (less valuable) assistance. Ironhide gruffly promises to make sure Optimus turns up on time and polishes up good for him. After looking over Starscream's proposed itinerary Ratchet mutters his approval at the removal of 90% of the 'religious claptrap' and offers to officiate the ceremony. Silverbolt (whose only frame of reference is human media) asks if Optimus should have winged bridesmaids to match Starscream's. The Seeker is happy to let Jazz fill the youngling in on how _Cybertronians_ cement a union while he returns to reviewing Prowl's suggestions on which treats to serve their guests.

59.

Soundwave arriving late to a meeting should have been Starscream's first clue that something was wrong. Unfortunately for him it took the Communications Officer pinning him against the wall by his neck cabling and growling, “Autobot,” for him to realise that not all of Autobot High Command are as good at shielding their thoughts as Jazz and Optimus are.

Having learnt long ago how to taunt your attacker from that particular position, Starscream sneers, “Took you long enough to work it out.”

Soundwave releases him with a sound of disgust. He does not retreat as Starscream rubs at his neck cables – instead he looms in a way he undoubtedly picked up after millennia at Megatron's side. Starscream finds it hard not to cower before such rage. A seeming lifetime of abuse has conditioned the response and he is almost certain the only words which his vocaliser will be able to form right now are ones of grovelling repentance.

The silence drags on and, encouraged by the way Soundwave has not lashed out despite the fury radiating from his frame, Starscream forces himself to ask, “Are you going to kill me?”

It comes out smaller than intended. It also appears to strike a chord with Soundwave. The Communications Officer takes a step back, his aura of violence diminishing slightly. “Negative.”

Able to think more clearly with the distance between them, Starscream says, “As you've come alone I assume you've not told anyone about this?”

“Correct.”

“Good.”

“Soundwave's cassettes: will know if anything happens.”

The threat of violence returns to Soundwave's posture. Starscream holds up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I wasn't planning on assassinating you to bury the truth. I am well aware that such an aggressive act committed anytime in the near future will reignite the war; which is not something I want to do. Obviously.” He tilts his helm, carefully observing Soundwave. “I think the same is true for you. Let me guess: you appreciate having a full tank for the first time in years. You like the fact that your cassettes are no longer at risk of starving if they push Megatron too far. Now that we're not at war you realise how worried you've been about them. All that time spent waiting outside Medbay, praying that Hook won't shuffle over to tell you that they've run out of such small components – I'm certain you don't miss _that_. If you reveal my allegiance to the Decepticons they'll demand my spark and a return to war. You'll lose everything the ceasefire has given you. Worse – you know that if we return to war the Decepticons will lose. You're no Megatron, you won't be able to bring all your commanders to heel, and there's nobody else competent enough for you to throw your support behind. The Decepticons will splinter and the Autobots will tear you apart one by one. You know I'm right, which is why you've supported peace talks ever since I laid out the data.”

Starscream pauses, waiting to see if Soundwave will comment on his analysis. When all the Communications Officer does is glare from behind his masks a worrying thought occurs to Starscream.

“You know the Decepticons can't win but you don't care. If it's a choice between war and a peace where things return to the way they were before, you'll choose war. You'll die on your feet rather than live on your knees.”

Soundwave allows that terrifying statement to sit between them before confirming, “Starscream: correct.”

Shuttering his optics, Starscream takes a moment to orient himself before asking, “What can I give you in exchange for your silence?”

Soundwave is quiet for a long moment. “Title: Lord High Protector.”

“An equal standing with Prime and myself. Understandable.”

“Veto on any bill.”

“Fine.”

“Majority Decepticon Council.”

Starscream frowns. “We need an equal ruling council, at least in the beginning. I can ensure Decepticons are placed in other positions of responsibility, which will inevitably arise as we rebuild. Plus, as Lord High Protector you have ultimate say over how the military is structured and staffed.”

Soundwave nods, accepting the compromise. “A favour.”

Tanks churning at the vagueness of the demand but knowing he can't refuse, Starscream agrees. “Done. I will inform Prime of your terms tomorrow. I am sure he will wish to speak with you regardless of his willingness to accept them.”

Soundwave nods again. “Soundwave: looks forward to conversation.”

With that the Communications Officer turns to leave. He makes it to the exit before Starscream loses the battle to keep any smart-aft comments to himself. “Are you impressed I kept it hidden for so long?”

Soundwave stops in his tracks. Slowly, he turns back to look at Starscream. Bizarrely, the Seeker gets the impression Soundwave is smiling behind his mask.

“Affirmative.”

60.

“You can still back out you know,” Thundercracker says earnestly.

“Yeah,” Skywarp agrees. “No Decepticon will think any less of you for wanting to keep your spark well away from a stupid dirt-kissing Autobot's.”

“Will you _stop_ fussing!” Starscream hisses. “The ceremony is tomorrow; I can hardly back out now.”

Thundercracker makes a noise of disagreement. Skywarp makes a face. However, they say no more on the subject as they continue to polish his frame.

Starscream cycles his vents and tries to relax. He should be enjoying this. It isn't often his trine break out the expensive polish and pamper him. Mostly because until recently he has not trusted them to get this close to him. If they'd come to him offering to make him shine for his bonding ceremony when they'd first crashed on Earth he would have been certain they were plotting to assassinate him. Now, after actually spending some quality time with them, he can hear the genuine concern lacing their words and actions. It's gratifying to know they actually care for him, that they see him as more than the massive glitch who regularly causes a scene and screams orders at them - but that doesn't stop their fretting from annoying him. He has his own anxiety over tomorrow's ceremony to deal with and his trine heaping their fears on top is not helping.

Still, he supposes it wouldn't hurt to allay some of their concerns. Or, at the very least, distract them from their worrying. Knowing these two, the best way to do that is to offer up a few filthy anecdotes with a heavily smudged time stamp.

“I'm sure you're aware that Prime and I have indulged in a few private meetings to discuss the ceremony.” Incredibly short meetings where Optimus has done little more than hold his hand and ask in his most earnest tone if Starscream is certain this is what he wants. Not that his trine need to know that.

Skywarp looks up from where he is polishing Starscream's thrusters. “Yeah...”

“During one of those meetings he chose to show me one of the perks of being his bonded.”

Unconsciously, Skywarp leans in. “What perks?”

“Well,” Starscream drawls, fighting a smirk. “First he got down on his knees, in a similar position to the one you're in right now. Then he moved his helm in close and told me to release my spike. I asked what he was planning to do when he was still wearing that damn battlemask, and do you know what his answer was?”

“No, what was it?” Skywarp asks, polishing completely forgotten.

“I've no idea. The moment he retracted the mask my spike released of its own accord and I was too distracted trying to get that mouth on me to listen.”

“ _No_ ,” Skywarp breathes, crossing his arms and laying both them and his helm across Starscream's lap. He stares up with wide, mesmerised optics. “The Prime actually let you spike his mouth? Right there in the conference room? What was it _like_?”

“Amazing,” Starscream sighs. “You can tell he's done it before. That he _enjoys_ doing it. It was a struggle to stop everyone in a five mile radius from hearing me overload. Then, when he'd finished licking up any stray drops of transfluid, he looked me in the optic and said next time he planned to have his fingers in my valve when I flooded his intake.”

“Primus,” Thundercracker whispers, his grip on Starscream's wing tightening.

“Then what happened?” Skywarp asks eagerly.

“Then we parted ways before anyone could walk in on us.”

“What!?”

“He didn't want anything in return?”

“Like I said,” Starscream replies smugly. “One of the perks of bonding with the Prime.”

“Sounds nice,” mutters Thundercracker. “I hope it lasts past the courting stage.”

“It's not my fault you look so good when you overload I can't stop myself from spiking you!” Skywarp snaps defensively.

“It's called self-restraint!”

“I have self-restraint; you're just unfairly hot!”

“That's not an excuse!”

“Yes it is!”

As the two of them bicker Starscream fights back a smile. Distraction accomplished.

61.

After over-indulging the night before with his trine, Starscream is incredibly thankful for the pain inhibiting chip Skyfire hands him. He slips it into his system, his relieved groan echoing Skywarp's in the adjourning room. His optics reset; without the fog clouding his processor he is able to properly focus on the shuttle standing opposite him.

Skyfire offers him a restrained smile. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He waits a beat before saying, “You wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes. I wanted to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Starscream parrots incredulously. “What for?”

“For not coming to speak with you sooner. For leaving things until the last possible second.” Skyfire bites his lip-plate, looking conflicted. “Losing me in that storm couldn't have been easy for you. I'm guessing it, understandably, sent you to a dark place. I still don't see how that place ended up being the Decepticons...” He glances towards the door and any potential eavesdroppers. “But maybe I'm being too harsh. Maybe you started out with good intentions and didn't realise how bad things had gotten until it was too late. Just like when the two of us first came to Earth. Everything was fine, until it wasn't, and tragedy was inevitable. I'd like to think that's what happened, and that this peace treaty is you attempting course correction. I'd like to think you're doing this for the right reasons.” He pauses. “ _Are_ you doing this for the right reasons?”

“Depends what you mean by 'the rights reasons'.” Starscream considers the shuttle suspiciously. “Plus I find it highly hypocritical to ask me that when you clearly started this conversation for a reason other than determining my motivations for ending the war.”

“It's not hypocritical. If you're doing all this,” he gestures widely, probably indicating the looming bonding ceremony, “for purely self-serving reasons then so be it; I have no need to get involved. But if you're doing it because you actually care about what's happened to our people and our planet and want to make amends...” Skyfire's conflict and longing is clear on his faceplate as he struggles for the right words. “If my friend is still in there I don't want him to condemn himself to a loveless bonding out of _necessity_ or misguided reparation for whatever happened during the war. I want him to know that I might still be mad at him but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring. I still care Starscream and I can't let you do this without telling you that!”

Skyfire goes still when Starscream takes hold of his hand.

“I know,” the Seeker says softly. “It's something I've always admired about you – your ability to still care about the people who hurt you. It's a trait that I often find myself sorely lacking.” He looks at their joined hands and for a moment wonders what would have happened if he'd never lost Skyfire in that storm. Would he have met Optimus? Would they have fallen in love under different circumstances? Or would he have already tricked Skyfire into bonding with him so that his best friend could never leave him for another? Then he forces a smile and meets Skyfire's optics. “It couldn't have been easy for you to wake up in the middle of a war. I'm sorry for shooting you and trying to make you execute those Autobots. If I'd been thinking clearly I would have known that was something you'd never do. But I hadn't been thinking clearly for a long time. I'd been... It's a long story. One I hope I can tell you some day. When you stop being mad at me.”

“Yes, of course.” Skyfire's bright smile flickers when he adds hesitantly, “And the bonding?”

Starscream squeezes his hand. “I'm not a hopeless romantic like you. I never planned to meet a bot and bond for _love_. I'll admit to being a little apprehensive about tying my spark to another, and if the continued ceasefire didn't depend on me doing this maybe I _would_ pull out, _but_ that doesn't mean I'm having second thoughts. I regret doing a lot of things in my life but this isn't going to be one of them. I plan on making sure of that.” He offers the shuttle a smirk. “Trust me Skyfire. This might be a political union but that doesn't mean I'm doing it solely to secure my place at the top of our new society. I know Prime will treat me well regardless of how I treat him; I could spend the rest of my days insulting him and rubbing his face in every mistake he ever made and he would grin and bear it for the sake of peace. However, that is not my plan. My plan is to make Prime my partner, not my prisoner. I've had enough of being stuck in that sort of toxic relationship. It's time to try something new. After all, if I'm giving him my spark I might as well _give it to him_. It might be awkward at first but with time I'm sure we can create a relationship which is mutually beneficial – which satisfies both my physical needs and his _emotional_ needs. I'm cautiously optimistic that such a thing is possible. That after centuries of Megatron I can have something good. That I can find joy in something other than crushing my enemies.”

There is a spark-deep sadness in Skyfire's optics even as he says, “It makes me happy to hear that.” Slowly, the shuttle leans down and kisses the side of the Seeker's helm. “Seriously, Starscream, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy. That you're bonding for love as much as for power.”

“What?!” Starscream yelps, completely caught off-guard.

Skyfire gives him a knowing look. “How many centuries did we spend in space together? How often did we talk about past lovers? How often did we interface? In all that time I've never seen that soft look in your optics.” Weariness weighs down Skyfire's frame as he continues, “Sometimes I used to delude myself into thinking you _were_ looking at me like that, but it was always just the afterglow.”

Still reeling, Starscream stutters, “I - I didn't realise. Did you-”

“Sometimes.” Skyfire's smile turns sad again. “Sometimes I really wished you'd say 'I love you'. Then we'd go back to Cybertron and I'd start to wonder if I only wanted it because it was the two of us alone in the vastness of space. I'd doubt myself, and I'd doubt how you'd react if I was the one to say it, so I kept quiet for fear of hearing an answer I wouldn't like. Just like how I didn't come talk to you until the day of your bonding ceremony for fear that you'd tell me I'd missed my chance. Or that I'd never had one at all.”

“Skyfire...”

Skyfire shakes his helm. “It's alright Starscream. I'm happy with the answer I got. Honest. Being your friend is enough. Now go; your betrothed is waiting for you.”

Skyfire releases his hand and heads towards the exit. Briefly, Starscream panics and fears he might say something extremely foolish. Instead, he says, “Thank you Skyfire.”

Skyfire smiles – bright, genuine, full of love - and leaves him to get ready.

62.

Naturally, Starscream elects to arrive at his bonding ceremony in style. A handful of trines accompany him in perfect formation to the mountain top decked out for the occasion. They circle the perimeter before descending, leaving Starscream and his trine to perform a few flashy manoeuvres - more an aerial dance than an attack pattern.

Once completed, Starscream lands first. He transforms back into root-mode before dropping the last few meters to the ground. He looks up and sees Optimus, optics full of awe, standing before him. Starscream's spark pulses inside its crystal so hard he barely notices his trine landing or Ratchet starting the ceremony. All he sees is the brightness of Optimus' smile as he offers him his hand and he knows, right then and there, that everything he has been through was worth it for this moment.

63.

“I never imagined we'd get this far,” Optimus whispers.

Starscream tightens his grip on his lover's hand. “Neither did I.”

64.

Alone at last they fall on each other with the passion they have been denied for so long. Starscream jumps up and wraps his legs around Optimus' waist as he devours his lip-plates. Hands grasp his thighs, supporting his weight until Optimus can manoeuvre them onto the berth. Starscream gasps as his back collides with the padding; he bears his neck cables and holds tight as Optimus stakes his claim.

“Optimus – please!” he cries as he surrenders himself completely.

His panel snaps open and Optimus' engine revs. “Starscream,” he breathes as his own panel retracts.

“Yes,” he whimpers. “Frag me. Please, frag me.”

As always, Optimus obeys.

65.

Hand in hand they watch the reconstruction of Cybertron. Progress is neither quick nor easy, old prejudices and rivalries slow to fade, but little by little they are edging closer to their goal of a united, equal Cybertron.

After all that they have been through they are going to make this work. Together.


End file.
